Memories of Another
by yukiyuuki
Summary: A promise to another is something that shouldn't ever be forgotten. The tale of Code Geass, with some modern twists.


**_This is my first fanfic, on this account that is, but still, be nice! Enjoy!_**

_Memories of Another_

_1~ The Girl in the Garden  
_

Daylight leaves brilliance as the afternoon sun hangs in the sky. The Britannian palace stands tall and bold, its structure brings elegance. The gardens stretch out beyond the palace walls, outlining the beauty that defines hierarchy. The flowers bring life to the gardens, illuminating it with their gentle, yet radiant colors. Fountains, gazebos, and statues can also be seen scattered about, but the one thing that would catch one's eyes is the great oak tree in the center of the whole maze of gardens. On a usual day, the gardens would remain scarce of people except from time and again when 1 or 2 gardeners would tend to keeping the beauty of the gardens preserved. But today is quite unusual, as this marks the beginning of the two.

A raven-haired boy strolled along the outside corridors of the palace. He held an angered expression on his face, but his sad, lonely eyes said another story. The young prince was not in the very least delighted on this day, bored out of his mind. He had wanted to spend the day with his sisters, he was feeling quite lonely without the two pestering him to play with them. He had asked his mother where they were.

"Lelouch, we have sent them off with your brother Schneizel."

"Why couldn't you send me off with them?" Lelouch let some of his hair fall on his face.

"Lelouch," Marianne gently moved his hair away, his lavender eyes now in full view, "Your father and I feel that you are old enough to be independent of your siblings. More self-dependent to be more precise."

The boy had never felt so alone. Sure, he was a child prodigy as some would say, but having a mind developing farther advanced than some his age made it harder for him to make friends other than his siblings. He had decided he would explore the gardens, so he had changed from his royal clothing to more comfortable ones: a white dress shirt, black pants with his black shoes, with a royal blue cloak draped upon his shoulders, kept in place by only a thin black string. The young boy hoped to get a break from his duties for once in his young life. He seemed to have wandered these corridors countless times, not at all was he ever tired or strained from gazing at the beauty of the surrounding scenery. As he entered one of the numerous gardens, he came across a young girl dancing among the flowers.

His eyes of lavender widened at the sight. He hadn't really expected to see another person, let alone a girl, in the palace gardens. She hadn't seemed to notice someone was watching her, since she had continued to dance gracefully. She wasn't from around there, seeing as her clothes were exotic and foreign: a white long-sleeved blouse with a layered skirt, the top layer being patterned plaid, the bottom layer a forest green, accompanied with scarlet ballet slippers, the ribbons wrapped around her ankles, her green hair swept up in a loose braid. He was so stunned by what he had seen, he didn't notice that the girl had stopped dancing, now standing right in front of him, her face only inches away from his face. Her golden eyes sparked with curiosity as she tried to get his attention.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" At that moment, the boy shot backwards, only to fall backwards on his back.

"Ow!" The girl giggled at his reaction, her smile seemingly lit up her face.

"You know, its quite rude to stare at a lady." The girl held out her hand to help the boy up.

The young boy refused her gesture and stood up on his own, irritated at the girl's teasing. "Except you're not very lady-like."

"Well then, I guess that you're no better than I, since a gentleman doesn't gawk at a lady." The girl skipped right past him, a smirk combined with a low-cut gaze on her gentle face.

The boy couldn't believe this girl was talking back to him, a royal prince in line for the throne. Nonetheless this girl was quite interesting, as she wasn't like the other girls he had met. He could barely strike up a conversation with them, causing a rapid lost of interest in them before a word had even been said. But he wasn't giving up in this verbal fight, not to this girl. He spun around just as the girl had started hopping across the stepping stones of the pond. If she knew who she was talking to, she would probably back down and leave. The boy was disappointed at the thought.

"How could you have any manners with that attitude of yours?! What are you even doing here in the first place?!" He followed her across the pond as she landed across the pond.

"If you'd like to know, my parents have a meeting with the emperor. Why are you here?" The girl didn't turn to look at him as he finally made it across.

"I'm Lelouch vi Britannia, prince of Britannia." His expectations fell short as she did not seem stunned by his answer. "Why don't you tell me your name?"

The girl spun around by her heel. Her eyes seemed lit up with joy. "I'll only tell you...if you can catch me!" And with that she ran off in a fit of laughter.

"H-Hey!" He ran off after her, but it took him a while to find her once more.

The girl had stopped running, but had apparently decided to play hide n' seek since she was nowhere to be found. It wasn't hard for the boy to find her. The only reasonable place to hide in sight was the giant oak tree that stood in the center of the garden. He had done so many times when playing with his sisters, and to this day they never could figure out his hiding place. As he neared the tree, his suspicions were confirmed as he could hear her giggling from behind the tree. He carefully maneuvered himself around the tree to where he was out of sight.

"Gotcha!" He proclaimed as he jumped out.

The girl let out a startled scream.

The boy had fallen over the girl. They didn't seem to notice, both were laughing hysterically. The afternoon sun lit up their faces, making them seem as if they were glowing. The boy opened his eyes to find that the girl's golden eyes were staring back at his. A light shade of pink appeared on both their faces as he they both tried to get up, but that just made it worse as they fell over once more, with the exception of the girl now being on top of him. She got herself up, giggling once or twice, then stretching out her hand towards the boy.

"We should stop meeting like this." She smiled as she said this, her eyes mixed with wild emotion.

"I guess we should." He smiled back as he took her hand in his.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Time seemed to fly by, as the two played. The afternoon was filled with laughter and nonchalance. Soon they grew tired and sat under the shade of the oak tree to rest. The sun would set in a couple of hours. The girl looked back at the boy, but for only a second, as she quickly spun her head around.

"Hey, can you make a promise to me?"

The boy didn't understand why she had suddenly asked that, but he answered her anyway. "What type of promise?"

The girl lowered her head, her eyes untraceable with any sort of emotion. "You see I've been alone for a long time now...I guess I'm not that very good at making friends...but I'm just glad that I finally made one..." The boy now understood why she was acting so strangely.

"So make me one promise. You won't forget me, okay?" The girl looked back at the boy, seeming unsure if he would answer.

"I'll only make that promise, if you promise me something in return." The girl looked confused, but she stood her ground as she waited patiently for him to tell her what he wanted.

"I want you to promise me that maybe one day, I can dance with you." The girl smiled and held her hand out to him.

"Promise."

"Promise."

There they stayed for the rest of the afternoon, under the great oak tree, leaning against the each other, asleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
"Well it was nice to see you again, your majesty, we are quite grateful."

"Please just call me Marianne. And it was nothing. We needed that information sooner or later, but remember, this is not to leave this room."

It was sunset now, and the emperor had finished his meeting with the Geass Dictorate. Both representatives were acquainted with the royal family, as they had strived for the same, working hand-in-hand. But they had met on that day for other reasons.

"That girl is quite unfortunate. As long as you don't tell that daughter of yours about that power she contains, she might be able to co-exist with the rest of humanity." Marianne stated.

"Of course, that would end the experimenting, I'm sure." The man spoke. He had short, straight brown hair, his golden eyes filled with afternoon glow. The woman beside him looked just like the young girl, her flowing green hair, but with eyes the color of river rock, yet the same gentle expression on her face.

"I shall tell Charles as soon as possible the information you have given me. Did she come with you? I would love to see her."

"Yes, but we let her wander around freely. The last time I saw her was at the gardens." The woman spoke softly. The man chuckled next to her. "That girl is swift. If we take our eyes off of her for just a second, she'd already be walking off a mile away."

The three headed toward the garden to find the girl sleeping under the tree with the young prince. The man slowly and carefully picked her up into his arms, making sure not to wake her up.

"Hopefully, this plan Charles has creates a world in which these children can live in peace."

"Who knows maybe they would change the world on their own someday."

The two, the man with the girl in his arms, bid farewell and left.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
The young boy awoke, the sky filled with stars. He looked around to find that he was once again alone. He felt his heart sink. He stood up, heading off to his room. As he passed by one of the many family rooms, he saw his sisters had come back.

"How was your day, big brother? Did you have fun without us?" Nunnally asked as she ran up to him to greet him with a hug.

"It was fun." He proceeded to ascend the staircase, pausing halfway. "In fact..." He turned to look out the window into the moonlit garden.

"I made an unforgettable friend."


End file.
